Doctor Mechanic Week Silliness
by mad-cow-mama
Summary: 7 100 word drabbles and a little something extra, for Doctor Mechanic Week. Abby x Raven. Assassin au, sports au, roommates au, fake dating au, bookstore au, soulmates au, road trip au, writer's choice (a bit mature).
1. Boom - assassins au

Boom.

One flash, and where the mark had stood floated debris and ash. The building she leaned against trembled. Raven shuddered.

From behind her, fingers glided through the sheen on the back of her neck, turned her, removed her earplugs.

"Let's get you out of here, Honey."

Three… Two… One…

Contact.

Raven's neurons rapid-fired, starting with her inside lip, setting off a chain reaction, waves of sensation, lips up to brain, lips down to inner lips.

Involuntary whimpers eked from Raven's throat.

Abby hummed into her, pressing her body against the building.

Then pulled abruptly away.

"Let's go," said Abby.


	2. Hit by Pitch - sports au

"Raven honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven gritted, limping to first.

"Rub some dirt in it, Reyes," called Clarke, throwing back to her mother.

First and third, two outs. One behind. Monroe stepped up. Abby whipped one right down the pipe.

"Strike!"

Clarke hit Octavia at Short. Raven had been pushing her lead off, and Lexa was halfway home.

"Home!" screamed Abby.

Octavia bombed Clarke, but Lexa slid hard, knocking the ball out of Clarke's glove. Raven rounded second.

"Clarke!" Abby yelled.

"Cover!" yelled Clarke.

Abby scrambled; Octavia splashed into her.

Raven scored.

"Motherfucker!" wailed Clarke.

"Boom," grinned Raven.


	3. Interview - roommates au

"We keep everything tidy. We clean up after ourselves in the bathroom and the kitchen immediately after we use them. There's a list on the fridge of items we share. And what do you do?"

"I blow stuff up."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I don't think this is gonna work out. Thanks."

"Raven, wait."

Their eyes caught.

"I like to be in control, too."

"I'm a mom." Abby shrugged. "I'm open to taking turns."

An unexpected turn.

"I could take turns." Raven stepped close.

Raven smelled like sweat— blood— hydrocarbons. Like—

Raven's breath brushed her ear. "So it's settled?"

"Boom," breathed Abby.


	4. Surprise - fake dating au

"I brought chicken!"

"I'm starving. Get in here."

Raven served and joined Abby on the sofa.

Abby poured. "Do you think—?".

"About what?"

"Do you think I've been alone too long? Clarke wants— "

"She's not setting you up?"

"She is."

Wine definitely didn't spurt out Raven's nose.

Keys worked in the lock.

"Clarke— "

Raven put their glasses down.

As Clarke stepped in, Raven's lips pressed into Abby's. Abby's eyes opened wide— and then, involuntarily, they fluttered closed.

"Mom? Uh— Mom?"

Raven pulled back, grinning. Abby had to catch her breath. She couldn't control the blush, however.

"Raven?"

"Clarke— we're— dating."


	5. Book Drop - bookstore au

The portal dropped Raven half a meter above the floor. Smells of dry ancient leaves, glue, leather, and a hint of mildew surrounded her. Shelves and shelves of book filled the room.

Above her, a woman peered over the top of her glasses, eyebrows raised.

"Abby?" Raven whispered.

"May I— help you?"

Raven swallowed, stunned, in part, from the fall.

"Yes, please, what's the date?"

Abby extended her hand. "October 20th. I'm Abby."

Raven took it and stood. "Raven. What's the year?"

Abby smiled. "2050."

"People come through— here— often?" Raven indicated the former portal.

"Not as gracefully as you."


	6. Retreat - soulmates au

All color faded. The machines' pulses slowed. Sensation retreated from her fingertips, from her toes. Blessedly, the age-old aches receded.

Abby lay alone.

Her brain ravaged, chaotic impulses fired. Whose life? Whose?

A dark-haired, sharp-eyed child, angry, fretting, calming in her arms.

A dark-haired, dark-eyed man, slight, beaming with pride across a gleaming muscle car.

A raven-haired, dark-eyed woman, much younger, closing in with infinite care.

Older, younger, the same. The eyes shining through, always the same.

Flashes, static, then more flashes. Pain, joy, tension— and exquisite release.

And her final thought: _Oh, I missed you this time, my darling._


	7. After Ontari - road trip au

Abby waited. She would wait, she should wait, she had to wait. Being older, having more clout, more power. There was no way she could take the initiative.

She'd been watching Raven for months, helping when she could. Theirs was a rare understanding. They kept each other honest. They brought out each other's best, brightest, and bravest.

Breath eluded her in Raven's presence. She couldn't stop staring. Raven would catch her eye, and all Abby wanted was to hold her. And yet she waited.

An engine roared. Tires ground dirt and gravel.

"Hey Abby!" Raven called. "Road trip. Get in!"


	8. Careful - writer's choice

Abby's hands remain superlative for surgery, her back strong and straight, her toes still extensible, but oh they ache, they ache.

Ten years of peace have yielded bumper crops, not only of food but of flowers, not only of resourcefulness but of recreation, not only of cultivation but of creativity. Arkadia under Kane embodies his atonement; Polis under Aden blooms again. Ten years of fellowship. Ten years of exchange. Ten years since Raven sank to her knees before Abby and Abby lifted her up.

For ten years, age hasn't been an issue, their bodies strong, their hearts full. Their eyes for each other. Only each other.

But now Raven is missing. Two days. Raven has taken one of the rovers for a supplies recon, not a new occurrence, it's just that the pain undercuts Abby's usual resilience, and that tiny voice, that tiny tyrant keeps insisting that Raven's gone for good.

 _For the best. Better or worse. Worst case scenario. People leave, people die. No._

Abby shakes her head, as if that could banish these ridiculous thoughts. Raven and Monty are scavenging, that's all.

Something distracting would be helpful. Living in Polis, her services aren't needed very often. She could go to the market. She could visit Indra. She could go to the theater. She could—

"Honey, I made you a thing!" calls Raven from outside. She bursts through the door, smiling. She crosses to Abby and wraps her in her arms, lifting her slightly.

Abby can't help herself. She laughs, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

Raven kisses the corners of her eyes and then her lips. "I missed you," she says.

"I missed you, too," says Abby. And oh how she did.

"I made you a thing!" Raven, vibrating, presents a small jar.

Abby takes it. She starts to open it.

"Careful! That's a suspension of capsaicin in beeswax. I made it myself. You can use it for your back or hands or whatever aches. But wash your hands really well afterwards, it kinda burns."

"I know what capsaicin is, Raven." Abby can't contain her amusement.

"Yeah, Monty is like a bee charmer. Zero stings. And I grew the peppers myself."

Abby carefully opens the jar and sniffs the concoction. "Hmmm, a little sweet and a little salty, like you," she says.

"And hot," adds Raven, "like you."

Abby looks down.

"What?" Raven shifts gears. Something's up. "Abby, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Bullshit, Abby," Raven murmurs, "You've never been good at deflection with me. What's wrong?"

"I'm not. Hot. Anymore."

"Again calling bullshit."

"I've missed you so much. I just— haven't— we— lately…" Abby isn't usually this tonguetied.

Raven isn't usually this perplexed. Her forehead creases, and her mouth turns down. Her eyes jump from Abby to the door to the sink to— "I love you, Abby."

"I've been thinking, and I know you're— you might want— more— than I— "

"I only want you. And only when you want. I love you. Nobody else."

Abby nods, purses her lips. Looks up, into Raven's eyes. Raven's eyes hold hers, and then Raven closes in, first kissing her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then her lips. Something strong takes hold of Abby, so strong that she doesn't know if she's going to swoon or cry. Either way she'd feel a fool. She takes a shuddering breath and pulls back slightly.

"Okay?" says Raven.

Abby nods, smiles, blinks back tears. She knows what's going on. This hormone trip has been ridiculously long and tumultuous. Insomnia, depression, moodiness. The doctor inside knows exactly what's going on, but she can't control it any more than she can control her blushes. Or her daughter.

"What shall we have for dinner?" says Abby.

Abby is called for surgery four times the following week. Four lives saved. Four lives improved. Four times she's felt useful. She stops by Raven's shop.

"I have tickets to the concert tonight." She wiggles her eyebrows. Raven puts her chalk down and goes to her. She smiles, takes Abby's face in her hands, and kisses her.

"Guys, get a room," says Sinclair.

Now Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

"We'll see," says Abby, "how good you can be at the concert…"

"Ow, my eyes, they burn, they burn!" says Sinclair, and Raven throws a chalkboard eraser at him.

It's easy to be good at the concert. The vocalist sang at Clarke and Lexa's wedding. Polis has built an intimate theater, but not too small. The singer electrifies the audience. Raven sits at the edge of her seat, twining her fingers with Abby's. The singer bows, and Raven rises, applauding. Abby stands, too, and presses her mouth to Raven's ear.

"Raven, take me to bed."

The applause continues as Raven takes Abby's hand and ushers her out of the theater. Outside, Abby tugs at Raven's hand and presses her against the wall with kisses. Raven, grinning, steps into her and turns the tables, shielding Abby's head from the stucco with her hand. She presses her leg between Abby's as she kisses deeper.

When Abby comes up for air, she gasps, "Home."

It's not far. They stumble, kiss-drunk, inside their door. Raven unbuttons Abby, kissing between her breasts.

"Bed," Abby gasps.

"My pleasure."

"Mine first."

"It would please me to please you." And Raven pulls Abby, or Abby pulls Raven, it's a little confusing, into the bedroom. Raven unbuckles Abby and sits her on the bed. "Or would you rather the armchair?"

"Here. Now."

And Raven moves between her legs, and Abby is kissing her, and Raven is kissing Abby, and she begins moving to her throat, while she unfastens Abby's bra.

An involuntary cry escapes Abby when Raven pulls back to remove the shirt and bra. Raven pushes Abby back, reaches for her pants, and pops them over Abby's cheeks. She pulls them to her ankles, but doesn't bother to take them off. Raven ducks under and wears Abby's legs like a necklace, then pauses, just to gaze at her.

"You are so beautiful," she says.

"I'm awesome," says Abby, "Get up here."

And Raven, when she wants to, is very good at following directions. Once their mouths meet again, Raven presses her thigh into Abby, eliciting the most delicious noises from deep in Abby's throat. She meets that vibration with her own, humming into Abby's throat.

"Yes. Do that."

So she does for a while longer, until Abby grasps the top of her head, tugs gently, then presses southward.

Raven's no dummy. She can take a hint. She just has to stop off for a minute or more, just to drive Abby a little wilder, at her breasts, fondling the taut skin around her nipple with her tongue, one and then the other, while grasping her lower back and pulling Abby against her.

She lingers with her tongue in Abby's navel until Abby presses her further down, where she grazes a few moments at her hair, at her creases, the little hollows between thigh and outer lip, and again, she pauses, y'know, just to look.

"I want you," gasps Abby.

"You are so hot."

"I want you here. Now," commands Abby, pulling Raven's face to her. Raven can take a hint. She slides her hands under Abby's butt and dives right in. Abby is so hot, Raven's lips are tingling. And Abby is grinding into her face, moving like she hasn't in such a long long time, and she is so damn hot that Raven's lips are stinging. And Raven slips one hand out from under Abby and sucks two fingers when—

"Oh my god you're so hot!"

"Get in me!"

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

And Abby quite insistently pulls Raven's fingers toward her, getting closer.

"Hot!" And Raven's lips are burning and her hands are burning and it's a good thing her fingers are already slippery, because she really really can't go there, and she rips her fingers out of Abby's hand and continues sucking and tonguing because Abby's so close and so delicious and so— very— hot—

Until Abby breaks with a furious cry.

And Raven brings her down, easy, knowing this was not— exactly— what Abby wanted. She wipes her face off on Abby's leg and kisses her gently.

"Be right back."

"What?"

"It's important. Be. Right. Back."

And Raven scrubs with soap and a brush for three whole minutes.

"What happened there?" says Abby, "You've never refused me before."

"I'm guessing," Raven says, "you've been using capsaicin on your lower back?"

"And my neck, hands, and feet, yes. I feel fantastic."

"Yeeeaaah—" Raven holds her two fingers up and grimaces. "it's really hot."


End file.
